


Better Together: Leorai One Shots

by wallbanger2008



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Leorai - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, The Rest of the Gang Shows Up Here and There
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallbanger2008/pseuds/wallbanger2008
Summary: A collection of short one shotties featuring Leo and Karai....and yes, most of them will involve le sexy times.
Relationships: Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 46





	1. Self-Inflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Karai, pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin. Leo's not sure he's on board.

Leo is no expert on sex. He’s never claimed to be. He’s never been tempted to look anything up online, and feels a little weird about watching two people fuck, even if he knows that logically, he has their tacit permission and they’re even getting paid. It’s just not his thing. 

His knowledge on the subject comes from the birds and the bees talk his father gave him and his brothers when they were younger, and from bits and pieces he’s passively stumbled across over the years. So it’s not like he knows _nothing_.

He knows, for instance, that for girls, the first time can hurt. And he knows, courtesy of Donnie (and he supposes, courtesy of April), that due to their uniquely shaped organs, if they’re not careful, it might not matter if it’s the girl’s first time or her fiftieth. It could still hurt. 

He tries to go slow, to take it easy when he’s with Karai. He doesn’t want to hurt her. But she always seems to have other ideas. 

If she’s on top, she jams herself down onto him quickly--too quickly, and he sees it. If he’s behind her, she backs up too fast, and even though he can’t see her face, he can feel it in the way her body tenses. 

Even when he’s on top, when _he_ should be able to set the pace, she goads and begs him. Harder, faster, deeper. 

Then he hits a spot a certain way or plunges into her too quickly, and there it is. Her brows come together, her eyes squeeze shut, and her mouth drops open. It’s pain. But a second later, she always smiles. 

It takes him several times before he realizes why those expressions look so familiar. It’s because it’s the same face she makes when they go a little too hard during sparring and he gets in a hit that’s harder than it should be. 

Pain, followed by a grin… because she likes this. She enjoys it.

He’s in the middle of fucking her when the realization comes. She likes this. She wants it to hurt. It’s a realization that sinks to the pit of his gut, but he pushes it away for now and keeps pumping into her. 

Afterwards, as they lie together on the bed, Leo makes a decision. He has a new mission. A solo one. He’s going to make Karai see, one way or another, that it doesn’t have to hurt. That he doesn’t want to hurt her. No one wants to hurt her anymore. 


	2. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Leo’s views in this chapter do not reflect my own. Sex can mean a lot of different things to a lot of different people, but Leo’s been a bit sheltered, so his idea of sex is fairly unsophisticated, penetration-centric, and a little ableist. Karai is trying to broaden his horizons.

To say Karai has expanded Leo’s boundaries is to put things mildly. Coming into their relationship, he’d been steadfast in the opinion that all you needed for sex were two sets of working genitalia. Anything else was unnecessary. He was aware that there were additional optional bells and whistles, but he didn’t see the point.

For example, what would a heterosexual couple possibly want or need a dildo for? There was already a phallus in the equation. A second, synthetic one seemed redundant. 

Karai manages to clear that up in just one night. 

He’s nervous as she slips the vibrator out of its velvet bag and comes to straddle one of his thighs. (He’s noticed this is her preferred seat for when she services him, just as he’s noticed she likes to grind herself along his muscles there, and if he ever needed motivation for leg day with Raph, there it is.)

His jaw clenches as she turns the vibrator on and lets it glide over his erection. The gentle buzzing feels surprisingly good, and he moans as she amps up the intensity. He’s putty in her hands before long, and after he comes hard--and all from a purple, vibrating phallus--she whispers there are other places it might feel good. On him. Or her. In either of them. 

He’s eager to try it for himself, and he nearly comes again as he watches that same toy disappearing in and out of Karai’s pussy while she moans and clenches around it. 

The whole experience is better than he expects, and he finds himself agreeing to going on an adventure with her. 

A week later, and he’s seriously reconsidering his decision, along with what he’s perceived to be the sanity of the entire human race. 

He’s standing in the middle of an adult store at four in the morning and he’s surrounded by items he simply has no words for. Literally, he doesn’t know what to call some of them, let alone what they’re supposed to do.

He’s been blushing from the second his feet hit the floor after dropping down from a skylight, and his cheeks are only getting redder as Karai leads him up and down the aisles. 

Tonight, he learns about nipple clamps and ben wa balls, fleshlights and ball gags, sex swings and liberators. He stops in front of a case displaying ‘Fantasy Sex Toys’ and gawks at a line of dildos that look far from human. One on the end, in fact, looks very much like his own penis, and this gives him a lot to think about later. 

Karai refrains from teasing him too much, but still gets in a few jabs about his sheltered upbringing and how much she delights in corrupting him. He takes it all in stride, but does force her to leave some money on the counter when she insists on taking home a vibrating cock ring for him. 

In the end, he winds up revising his thoughts on sex. Yes, technically all you need are the parts you already came packaged with. But… sometimes some bells and whistles can be good too. More than good, in fact. 


	3. Unbalanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Karai’s been around the block before. So what?

It’s amazing and fucking infuriating how far patriarchal influence can extend. Apparently, the bullshit doesn’t stop once it hits the pavement—it’s somehow managed to trickle all the way down into the sewers. 

Karai knows in her bones that Leo isn’t sexist at heart. She’s kicked his ass way too many times for him to believe women aren’t as powerful as men. And even without the ass kickings, she knows him well enough to know he’s one of the good ones. 

That doesn’t mean he’s perfect. 

Case in point, his reaction when he finds out her number. 

He’s spooning her from behind and stroking her arm when he asks, “How many?” 

He knows he wasn’t her first. Not even her second. She’s not ashamed of this, but she’s suspicious about why he wants to know. 

“I don’t know,” she demurs. 

“Come on,” he mutters, kissing her neck. 

She sighs, tells him, and instantly knows it’s not the number he wanted to hear. He freezes up behind her, but when she rolls around, she’s surprised that it’s pity she sees in his eyes. 

It immediately pisses her off. She hates being pitied. 

“I’m sorry, is there a problem?” she says acidly. 

“No, it’s ok,” he tries to assure her. “I know you said you were forced to…”

“Not always,” she cuts him off. The look on his face changes to confusion.

“They weren’t always targets,” she explains, wanting to make things clear. “I was single. I liked sex. This city is full of guys.” _There, self-explanatory._

She watches him closely as he turns this over in his mind. She’s ready to go deeper, to explain that if all parties are consenting, there’s no problem. And how, at the end of the day, what she did before him is none of his business. 

Perhaps it’s indicative of her experience with most men, because she expects anger or disgust or judgment. Men usually want to think they’re the ones with the upper hand, with more experience. They’re the ones who are supposed to lead. 

So it doesn’t surprise her when Leo’s first reaction is to draw back a little and frown at her. But then his expression clears up and he simply looks thoughtful. 

It finally gets to her. Goddamn his stoicism. 

“What’s on your mind?” she asks. 

He sighs, and speaks slowly, the way he does when he’s measuring each word. “I’m ok with the fact that I wasn’t your first. I know you… you had a life before we got together. I just hope that I can,” he pauses, choosing his words carefully, “be enough for you. Measure up, I mean.”

He looks down, and she can practically feel the waves of self-doubt rolling off him. 

Karai smiles, relieved that there isn’t going to be some bullshit fight about how many is too many. “You don’t have to worry about that. And I’ll tell you this,” she adds, looking into his now hopeful face. “You might not have been able to claim my virginity, but you claimed a much more important first.”

“And what’s that?”

She rolls her eyes at the amount of cheese that’s currently coming out of her mouth, but she knows some things need to be said out loud, so she does. 

“The first guy I actually loved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, the fluff... this one turned out way more sugary than I intended it. Guy. I just want these two to be happy.


	4. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tie him up, tie him down, Leo’s game. And no one’s more surprised than him.

In his line of work, being captured and held prisoner is to be expected. Not often, of course, but it happens. It’s happened to virtually everyone he knows. It’s happened to him.

And it’s not fun. It’s not fun for the person being held captive and it’s not fun for the person who has to rescue them. 

He doesn’t know what’s worse—his memories of being held in a cage then forced to fight footbots or finding two of his brothers and Casey strung up by their wrists and ankles in an abandoned subway platform. 

Funny how both of those memories are brought to him courtesy of the same woman who’s now _very_ much allowed to tie him up. Or down. 

He’s nervous the first time she suggests it, but as always he gives in. Karai is very persuasive. 

“Sure, fine,” he says. If this is something she’s into, he’ll do it for her. He doesn’t expect to get much out of it. 

He gets a lot out of it. 

He doesn’t understand it. It shouldn’t feel this good to be helpless. It shouldn’t make his blood rush and his cock get this hard. But it does. 

Something about being absolutely powerless as Karai has her way with him, forbidding him to thrust upwards into her even the slightest as she rides him—it does something to him. 

For the next few days, he keeps thinking about the rush. It doesn’t make sense. In his experience, bondage equals bad times, not explosive orgasms. And yet. 

After working it over in his head for several days and coming to nothing, he snags Donnie’s computer and takes it to his room. Behind a closed door, he switches to Incognito Mode (he actually does listen to Donnie’s lectures) and searches. 

An hour of enlightening research later and he thinks he gets it. 

He sees article after article, all espousing the same thing: people in power often enjoy being dominated in bed. 

And while he certainly isn’t rich or some high-powered CEO, he can relate. He's the one who has to make all the decisions. He’s the one who has to run the practices. He’s the one who sets the missions. 

He’s the one in charge. 

And it’s nice not to be the one in charge for once. 

Good thing his girlfriend has proven over and over to him that she’s _very_ comfortable tying people up. 


	5. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief break from the NSFW stuff. 
> 
> Leo figures out how much one of his brothers has come to accept Karai.

It’s funny the way things can sneak up on you while you’re in a relationship. 

Like how all of a sudden, without knowing when you started doing it, you automatically make a second cup of coffee when you go to get one for yourself. Or when you get ahold of a juicy piece of gossip and cannot _wait_ to get home to dish with your significant other—regardless of whether they know the person or not, they're the one you want to discuss this with. 

Or when the other significant people in your life begin to defer to your partner, signaling they know who’s taken the number one spot. 

It happens one night while they’re out on patrol. Some wannabe ninja gets lucky and manages to make actual contact during a fight—a cut, about five inches long on the inside of Leo’s thigh.

It stings, as these things do, but by the time they get back to the lair he’s feeling more annoyance than pain. Donnie checks it out, just to make sure the blade wasn’t tipped with anything nasty. 

The wound is mostly fine, but a bit deeper than Donnie would like, and he declares they should apply his homemade anti-bacterial salve. 

Leo sighs and opens his legs a little further, waiting for Doctor Don to get it over with. He’s confused for a moment when instead of returning to him with the salve, Donnie plops the tub in Karai’s hand and lets them both leave the lab.

Karai’s hands feel so much different on him than his brother’s. Smaller, for one. And surprisingly gentler, although he suspects Donnie still holds the crown for best bedside manner. 

At least that’s what he thinks until Karai’s hands go right on rubbing long after the salve has been worked in.

Ok, maybe Karai does win for best bedside manner. She’s clearly able to comfort her patient in ways that are (rightly) _not_ in Doctor Don’s toolbag. 

Afterward, Leo lays there listening to her soft snoring, wondering when Donnie decided to give the reins over to Karai. 

It’s a small act of trust, but it means a lot, coming from his brother who can be downright territorial about patch-up responsibilities. 

Leo smiles, knowing this is Donnie’s tacit way of saying he approves.


	6. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo would never (dare) call Karai delicate... until he sees all of her.

Until Karai, Leo’s experience with female genitalia has been limited to the aged anatomy textbook his father used as a visual aid when explaining sex to his four preteen sons. 

Why Splinter had decided to use a human anatomy book to explain such things to a quartet of turtles, who could say? Perhaps he’d held out some hope that maybe one day they’d manage to find women--human women--who’d accept and love them. Or maybe he just couldn’t get his hands on a book of turtle anatomy. 

After that first, torturous lecture, Splinter had kept the book in his room, but eventually it had come to live with the majority of the books in the lair in Donnie’s lab. Still, none of the boys ever touched it--why would they? They had the internet now. 

But even with access to a world of naked people right at his fingertips, Leo has never seen a real life vagina before. What’s the point, he’s told himself over the years. Why tease himself with images of something that’ll never be part of his life? 

And then Karai comes along.

The first time he sees Karai’s vagina, the sight all but consumes him. He’s felt her before, running his fingers between her legs, over her clothes. He’s felt how warm she is down there, has even felt some moisture seeping through her underwear and leggings. 

But when she finally shucks them both off one night, he realizes the old anatomy book and simply touching Karai over her clothes doesn’t hold a candle to seeing her laid bare in front of him. 

His first impression is that it looks a bit like a flower--and he immediately has wild thoughts about whether or not he could make an origami version and whether it would blend in with the origami flowers and cranes he keeps in his room. 

He’s hesitant to touch it at first, even with all of Karai’s encouragement. Seeing his large fingers next to that delicate pink skin makes him nervous at first, but then he almost laughs, knowing how Karai would react if he referred to any part of her as ‘delicate.’

But that’s exactly how he’d describe her pussy, and he doubles down on this the second he finally touches her soft, wet lips and sees how quickly she reacts. He takes his time, drawing his finger up and down her slit, watching and listening to see how she reacts. 

He’s able to find her clit without trouble and plays around with it, enjoying how it makes her moan and squirm. He’s so rarely able to wield any real power over her, and it’s exciting that he can make her do this just by wiggling his finger.

Curiosity finally gets the better of him, and he runs his finger down through her folds again until he finds her opening, and he watches, fascinated, as he pushes his finger slowly inside, green disappearing into pink. 

She feels unimaginably warm and tight, but her body yields to him--again, something Karai herself never does. He has no idea how he’s going to fit into such a tiny space, but he’s very excited (and scared) to try. 

That will come another night. For now, he’s happy just to touch and watch. Up until now, their relationship has been a battle of wills, each of them presenting their strongest sides. It makes for a nice change in pace, all this softness and delicacy.

Not that he’d ever call it that to her face. 


	7. Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai subscribes to the belief that [you can be as loud as the hell you want](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EPqOx-Smqrc&feature=youtu.be) when you’re making love. Leo does not.

“Why do you do that?” 

“Wha-at?”

“Why, mmmph, do you do that?”

They’re in the middle of making love when she asks him. He’s on top with her legs thrown over his shoulders and it’s good. So good.

He knows this because Karai is not shy about being vocal when they fuck. She moans and groans, hisses and gasps, talks dirty and once in a while, if he hits just the right angle, she screams. 

He’s never asked her about it. That would be weird. Sometimes he asks her to keep it down, lest his brothers hear what they’re getting up to. 

This always makes her laugh. “They already know,” she teases. And he knows she’s probably right, but he also knows there’s a difference between knowing two people are having sex and having to actually listen to it. 

Like, he is aware of what’s probably happening when Raph and Mona disappear into his room with the door closed, or when Donnie takes April out “for a ride” in the Party Wagon. That doesn’t mean he wants to _hear_ it. 

But Karai will do as she pleases. And that extends to the bedroom. 

“Why?” she asks again, her legs bouncing against his plastron and his shoulders with every thrust. “Why do you stop yourself? There’s no one home. Let it out.”

Leo is nearly completely silent most of the time when they fuck. He might let out a small moan or a grunt here and there, but for the most part, he’s the strong and silent type. 

The idea of making noise… even when his brothers are out… it seems weird. Like he’s lost control of himself. 

Still, Karai is looking at him expectantly. All this because he’d bit his lip to stop himself from moaning and she’d caught him. 

_Oh, fine,_ he thinks. He thrusts harder, and lets a moan spill out of his mouth. 

“Oh, that was hot,” Karai pants beneath him. “Keep going, Leo. Let me hear how good this is. Let me hear how good my pussy feels.” 

He moans again, and he’s surprised by how good it feels to let go a little. As he speeds up, he begins letting himself grunt with each thrust.

Karai is clearly loving it. “Yesss,” she hisses. “That’s it. Fuck me harder. Tell me how it feels.”

Leo squeezes his eyes shut and rocks back and forth, gripping onto Karai’s thighs. “Fu-uck,” he groans out, much louder than he intended. “Feels so… so good…”

Karai moans in response and he feels her do that thing he loves, the thing she knows drives him wild. She flexes her inner muscles, clamping herself down on him, and he erupts in a series of loud gasps and moans as he loses himself in her. 

She knows exactly what she’s doing of course. She wanted to hear him let loose, to get loud with her. And as usual, she gets exactly what she wants. 

Leo lets out a final, loud groan as he slams into her one last time, emptying himself inside her. He has no idea if she came or not, but he does know that was one hell of a finish. 

He gently puts her legs down and slips out of her. “Happy?” he asks as he sinks down beside her. 

“Very,” she says. “I like it when you make noises. It’s hot,” she informs him.

“Hmm. Noted.” He supposes it could be something he does from now on, as long as they’re completely alone. 

They lay in bed for another few minutes before deciding it’s time to get up and figure out dinner. Leo leaves the room first as she’s still in the middle of dressing, declaring he’s going on a scouting mission to the fridge and he’ll report back. 

He steps out into the common area of the lair and his heart drops when he sees Raph sitting there, flipping idly through the channels. 

“I thought you were going to see Mona tonight?” he asks as he passes by his brother. 

“Change of plans. She wasn’t feeling too well.” Raph doesn’t turn to look at him. “Sounded like _you_ were having a good night though,” he adds, chuckling. 

Leo is sure his face is bright red. He ducks into the kitchen without responding and leans against the fridge. 

He’d been so sure they were alone. So fucking sure. But now he sees that any or all of his brothers could have come home and he’d never hear them. Not when he was so thoroughly distracted. 

He stands there, trying to decide what to do. He finally narrows it down to two options: A) Ask Donnie to soundproof all of their rooms, or B) Never make a peep in bed with Karai again. 

He already knows option B is untenable—Karai will always find some way to get what she wants. 

In the end, he winds up going to Donnie, face red and palms sweating. Donnie gives him a friendly hard time, but agrees to do it, noting it’s probably overdue. 

And once again, Karai gets exactly what she wants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my neighbors of yesteryear, the ones who lived next door. The only thing louder than their fucking was their fighting. Good times (she wrote sarcastically).


	8. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be seen as a companion piece to the chapter “[Girl Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131289/chapters/61456987)” in Tasty Apritello One Shots but can also be read on its own. For those of you familiar with Girl Talk, this is the story Karai alludes to at the end of that chapter.

He wants to crawl back down into the sewers and hide forever when it happens. 

He’s seen movies like American Pie and The 40 Year Old Virgin. They’re not really his favorites, but Mikey loves them. The point is, he’s familiar with sex comedies. 

And he gets the humor, he does. He’s not above laughing when characters embarrass themselves in bed. 

But as is often the case with these things, it’s not quite so funny when it happens to you. 

The night starts out so well. He and Karai run and jump across rooftops, showing off for each other. Any other couple would be worn out by the end of it, but this is just their warm up. They find a good rooftop—flat with plenty of protruding elements like air conditioners to jump off from—and begin to spar. 

The terms: Loser goes down on the winner. It’s their usual agreement, and admittedly it’s not without its flaws. Both of them have been known to take a dive now and then. 

But no one dives tonight, and Leo beats Karai fair and square. She’s not exactly upset, judging from the grin spreading across her face. 

She pushes him until he’s sitting on an exposed duct and positions herself on her knees between his legs. Less than a minute later, he’s clenching his jaw to keep from groaning too loudly and locking his hips to keep from shoving his cock further down her throat. 

He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get over the sight of her lips wrapped around his dick. His blood pumps harder as she sucks on him and uses her hands and it’s only a matter of time before he explodes. 

The thing is, Karai has never been much of a swallower. The second he comes, she pulls off of him, letting him spatter all over himself. 

Or at least that’s how it usually goes. But the angle is wrong tonight. 

He should have seen it coming… literally. Too bad his mind and his reflexes tend to go a little slack in the middle of an orgasm. 

He’s leaning too far forward, and the first spurt of his release geysers up and a few drops hit him _square_ in the eye. 

It stings like a motherfucker and any lingering joy from his orgasm is gone in a fraction of a second as he lets out a strangled yelp. 

Karai is not helping. He doesn’t know what she’s doing as he stumbles around the roof half-blind with his dick still out, holding his eye in agony. 

After a few seconds, he feels her hands on his shoulders, and she’s telling him to sit down. He can hear restrained laughter in her voice. 

She gets him to sit back on the duct and takes off his mask. He hears her spit—he’s keeping both eyes shut, even the one that doesn’t have semen (semen!) in it—then feels her dabbing at his bad eye with what feels like the moistened tail of his mask. 

“We’ll have to flush it out,” she murmurs, still smiling when he reluctantly opens his good eye. 

She gets him home and helps him clean his eye in the bathroom, and blessedly declines to share with his curious brothers what happened to him. 

That doesn’t, of course, curb the wild conjecture when he shows up to practice the next day with one red, irritated eye. 

Mikey and Raph go back and forth, their guesses getting more and more ridiculous:

“You got kicked in the face.”

“You fell into some garbage.”

“You poked your eye with a chopstick.”

“You got pigeon bombed.” 

To end it all, he growls and agrees that yeah, sure, Karai kicked him in the face while they were sparring. 

It seems to mollify them, and he’s feeling good, until he turns and sees Donnie standing behind him, looking annoyingly amused. 

He wants to melt into the floorboards when his younger brother leans in, and in a lowered voice informs him, “Next time, use a saline rinse. And don’t hover so much while she’s going down on you.” 

Sometimes he hates how smart his brother is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo’s series of unfortunate events in this chapter are based on something that happened to a male friend of mine years ago. Listen to Donnie, kids. He’s giving good advice there.


End file.
